someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Berries
She's always loved the berries. Everyday, she would pick some berries for her grandmother in the same old rooted area while wearing that classic flower dress. She always wore that dress. But all of that stopped during the event. Harold was a young orphan who lost his parents during a tragic accident. Due to the death of his parents, he was riddled with grief and anger issues and he was then admitted into an orphanage. Years after living in grief and solitude, he was eventually adopted by an eccentric grandmother who lived with her granddaughter. The grandmother was half-blind so she had to wear small glasses in order to see and her granddaughter was a nice, timid young fellow who loved picking berries. Harold didn't question about what the berries were for and he let her continue with her activities. However, during the event, her activities changed. She would become paranoid and she would often lock herself in her bedroom. As any parent, grandparent or carer would, the grandmother became increasingly worried and started to ask her questions about what was wrong with her. The girl would simply talk about a man following her. She described him as a man with buttons for eyes who's body is made out of hay and would occasionally wear a ragged hat. The man would often ask her to come with him so he could show her his "home". The grandmother then watched over her granddaughter to ensure her safety. One night later, Harold awoke to a strange smell emitting from the girl's bedroom and checked in on her. He found a window wide open and the grandmother, now dead, with buttons for eyes. Harold ran outside and began to scream for the girl to come out. He ran to the bush of berries and noticed that all of the berries had been taken except for one. Harold, who had no hope left, consumed the berry and became disorientated as he found himself in a dark, decrepit house. He walked down the steps as he felt a feeling of dread and paranoia overcome him. Harold then noticed the cellar door hanging ajar. He stepped in but not before holding his breath. Somewhere in the darkness, the scarecrow managed to grab Harold by the neck and thrust him into a wall. As Harold's eyes adjusted, he noticed the vile, animate scarecrow staring right at him as its once innocent looking face contorted into a rag-like face with dark buttons for eyes and zipper-like mouth. "We need to make a deal.", the scarecrow shouted in a distorted, almost demonic voice. "What kind of deal?", the teenager grunted. "Pick 14 berries from a rare berry tree, give them to me and then I can let the girl live." "Deal." Harold went outside with a flashlight in one hand and a small bag in the other and began to try to find the berry tree. He noticed that the sky was eternally dark in the cursed scarecrow's realm. The surroundings looked like the surroundings in our world except for the pitch black sky and the fact that other than him and the girl, there wasn't any other human being in sight. He kept looking for the berry tree until he lost hope and let the girl rot away. The scarecrow's maniacal laugh was heard and he woke up to find himself back in the girl's home. Harold failed and the only way to accept that was to keep the empty house for himself. Harold is now an adult who usually keeps to himself. He is shy and doesn't like to socialise with other people due to the psychological trauma that he experienced during the event. If you try to talk to him, you will probably hear him say this: "Find the berry tree." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story